The Wedding
by JulyBooth
Summary: "– Eu não sei o que dizer, Bones. Você me deu tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, um amor e uma família. Agora para tudo se completar só preciso saber se sou digo de ser seu marido. – Respirando fundo ele pegou uma caixinha preta de veludo. – Temperance. Will you marry me?"


_Disclamier: Booth e Brennan não são meus, se fossem era assim que seria o Casamento. *.*_

* * *

**_THE WEDDING _**

_Autora: Juliana Alves_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Advertências: Romance _

_Capítulos: One-shot_

_Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não_

* * *

Temperance acordou com a luz do sol entrando pela janela, ela então virou o corpo para o lado oposto a procura de Booth, o que foi em vão, ele não estava mais lá. Porém em cima do travesseiro estava um bilhete:

"Bones, fui correr.

Booth"

Sorrindo ela pegou o bilhete e colocou na gaveta. Antes de levantar olhou a hora, 07:40 a.m., Booth já deveria ter voltado.

Ela passou pelo quarto de Christine e não a encontrou lá também, e desceu as escadas e encontrou Booth brincando com Christine, que sorria divertida. Na mesa estava uma xícara e um prato coberto.

- Bom dia. – Ela falou

- Bones. – Ele disse e sorriu e sussurrou baixinho. - Look, Chris, it's mama.

A pequena olhou e sorriu para Temperance.

- Porque você não me chamou? - perguntou ela, enquanto comia um pedaço de pão.

- Era muito cedo quando sai, e hoje é sábado, Bones. – Ele disse. – E você merece descansar.

Apenas afirmando ela voltou ao seu café da manhã.

*.*.*.*

Mas tarde naquele mesmo dia ela ouviu Booth conversando no telefone, mas ele falava tão baixo que era impossível escutar alguma coisa e pela primeira vez ela sentiu uma fúria tomar conta dela, como se ela estivesse com... com... Droga, ela estava com ciúmes. Já fazia quase quatro meses que eles estavam com essa tensão entre eles, desde o dia que ele anulou o casamento. Mas essa questão eles tinha resolvido, desconfiando o motivo de Booth não aceitar o pedido, Temperance começou a investigar de seu próprio jeito o que exatamente fez ele mudar de ideia e ao descobrir que Pelant tinha-o ameaçado ela foi confrontar Booth. Depois que conversaram eles resolveram lidar com Pelant... juntos.

E isso foi a duas semanas. Pelant foi morto por Booth num confronto, eles estavam bem e ninguém estava impedindo eles de dá o passo final. Mas mesmo depois de toda a confusão resolvida, por que ninguém tocava no assunto?

- Bones! – Chamou Booth. – Wow, você estava no mundo da lua, estou te chamando há séculos.

- Impossível você está me chamando há séculos, até porque nem estaríamos vivos...

Ele a olhou divertido e a beijou suavemente.

- Você é tão literal. - Ele comentou. – Vai sair?

- Vou levar a Christine ao parque. Quer ir?

- Não vai dá, Bones. Tenho que terminar o relatório de despesa.

- Ok. Volto em algumas horas. – Ela falou e empurrou o carrinho de Christine.

Assim que Booth ouviu o som do carro se distanciando ele ligou para Angela.

- Angie, ela acabou de sair. (...) Ok, vou para lá.

E com um sorriso bobo no rosto ele subiu para se arrumar.

*.*.*.*.*

Duas horas já tinham se passado desde que ela chegou no parque, ela estava brincando com Christine e esse tempo com sua filha eram sempre ótimos, mas faltava uma pessoa: Booth. Ela ficou intrigada mais uma vez, ele nunca levava trabalho para casa, mesmo se tivesse relatórios para fazer ele sempre dizia que faria no escritório. Essa situação estava cada vez mais estranha, ela sabia que ele nunca a trairia, não o Booth, ele era honesto demais para isso. E ele a respeitava. De repente seu celular começou a tocar, era Angela.

- Hey, Angie.

_- Hi, Sweetie. Como você está?_

- Estou bem.

_- Bren, eu preciso de um favor seu. Você poderia me ajudar?_

- Claro.

_- Eu estou com o Michael no Jeffersionan. O Hodgins me deixou aqui e disse que depois viria me buscar, mas ele não vai poder. Será que você pode vim aqui?_

- É claro, Ange. Eu estou num parque com a Christine, em 15 minutos passo ai.

_- Obrigado. – Falou Angela e sorriu._

- De nada. Bye. – Disse Temperance e desligou.

*.*.*.*.*

Exatos quinze minutos foi o tempo que Temperance gastou até o Jeffersionan. Christine estava dormindo e Temperance teve que ter o maior cuidado para não acordá-la e colocá-la no carrinho.

Entrando no Jeffersionan Temperance não avistou ninguém, mas quem poderia está ali àquela hora? Era sábado e nem ela mais vinha aqui nos fins de semana.

Se aproximando da plataforma ela viu um objeto vermelho ao pé da escada, ao chegar mais perto ela viu que era uma pétala de rosa. A cada degrau tinha uma pétala e curiosa ela seguiu o caminho com o rosto desconfiado. Ao chegar à plataforma ela deu de cara com Booth.

Vestido em um smoking preto ele sorria ternamente para ela, seus olhos se conectaram e o mundo parou por um momento. Aproximando-se dela ele trouxe a mão que estava escondida nas costas revelando uma única rosa vermelha, ele a colocou junto ao tórax e a cor da rosa entrou em contraste com a camisa branca que ele vestia por dentro.

- Hey – Ele sussurrou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela também sussurrando.

- Estou fazendo uma surpresa para você. – Ele disse e entregou a rosa.

Ela apenas o encarou e seus belos olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, Temperance olhou ao redor e viu sua equipe lá, todos sorrindo. Sweets estava ao pé da escada com Christine e Michael. Seu pai também estava lá, assim como Hank e Parker.

- Oh Gosh. – Ela disse e o encarou novamente, seus olhos demonstrava confusão e ela esperou Booth falar alguma coisa.

Pegando suavemente na mão dela ele desceu um joelho ao chão e abriu seu conhecido sorriso charmoso.

- Temperance – Ele falou e um arrepiou correu pela espinha dela. – Durante dias eu ensaiei esse pedido, mas como eu ia encontrar palavras para descrever tudo o que passamos, tudo o que descobrimos? Todos esses anos eu pensei que fossemos diferentes.

- E somos. – Falou Temperance emocionada. – Nunca pensei que daríamos certo.

- Daríamos sim. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- E como você sabe?

- Porque um quebra cabeça só se completa com peças diferentes. – Ele falou divertido. – Eu não sei o que dizer, Bones. Você me deu tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, um amor e uma família. Agora para tudo se completar só preciso saber se sou digo de ser seu marido. – Respirando fundo ele pegou uma caixinha preta de veludo. – Temperance. Will you marry me?

E um silêncio tomou conta do Jeffersionan, ninguém ousou falar. E ansiosos esperaram a resposta de Temperance, ela sorriu:

- Sim. – Ela disse e se jogou nos braços dele. Uma salva de palmas e comemorações ecoaram pelo recinto, emocionando e encantado a todos.

- Eu quero ser a madrinha. – Gritou Angela com lágrimas nos olhos. E arrancando gargalhada de todos.

Tirando o anel da caixinha ele ia colocar no dedo dela quando lembrou da lenda do anel.

- Bones, você conhece a história desse anel?

Ela observou cuidadosamente o anel, duas mãos segurando um coração com coroa. Havia uma pedra de safira dentro do coração, era de um azul cintilante que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos dela.

- Sei sim. – Ela disse e tocou gentilmente no anel. - É sobre uma lenda irlandesa. O anel Claddagh.

- É. Eu comprei para você quando fizemos três anos de parceria.

- E por que você nunca me deu? – Perguntou Temperance surpresa.

- Eu tinha medo de descobrir em qual mão você iria colocar. – Ele disse envergonhado. – Eu já te amava, se você colocasse na mão direita com a coroa voltada para baixo...

- Eu estaria livre de qualquer apego. – Ela completou.

- Exato. – Ele disse e sorriu. – Mesmo o significado do anel sendo tudo o que nos representava, eu não estava confiante para lhe entregar.

- Ele realmente nos representa. – Ela disse sorrindo. - O coração representa o amor, as mãos representam a amizade e a coroa representa a lealdade.

- Isso mesmo. – Ele pegou o anel e perguntou. – Em qual mão?

- Na esquerda com a ponta do coração apontado para o meu coração. – Ela disse com ternura. - E você sabe por quê? Por que estou seriamente comprometida, pois meu coração já tem dono e é você.

Ela esperou ele colocar o anel e colou seus lábios o dele, Booth a puxou pela cintura e ela passou os braços no pescoço dele. Booth pediu passagem com a língua e aprofundou o beijo.

Max pigarreou para chamar a atenção deles e Booth a soltou relutante, Temperance sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e sussurrou:

- I love you.

Ele a apertou mais e olhou para Max.

- Obrigado.

Sorrindo Max levou duas taças de champanhe até eles.

- Obrigado, Booth. Sempre soube que você seria a pessoa certa para minha garotinha. – Disse Max e brindaram.

- Ok, ok. – Falou Angela e se aproximou de deles. – Agora que Booth já te pediu em casamento, precisamos arrumar tudo para o casamento. Como sua madrinha eu tenho muita coisa para fazer.

A empolgação de Angela arrancou gargalhada, pois eles sabiam que a cerimonia seria perfeita se dependesse dela.

*.*.*.*.*

Fazia três semanas desde que Booth fez o pedido, três semanas que Angela e Cam organizavam o casamento, três semanas que Temperance não assumia nem sob pena de morte que estava nervosa.

- Brenn, pare de se mover. Assim eu não consigo ajeitar seu cabelo. – Falou Angela pela quarta vez.

- Desculpe, Angie. É que eu estou...

- Nervosa, eu sei.

- Não estou nervosa, é só que...

- Brenn que tal deixar esse orgulho de lado só por hoje? Você está nervosa sim, você vai casar. – Falou Angela e ficou de frente para ela. - Hoje é seu dia. Você abriu mão de suas crenças para fazer. Depois de tantos anos você esta se permitindo ser feliz. E eu estou muito orgulhosa de você.

Temperance sorriu e olhou para amiga.

- Ok, eu estou nervosa. – Ela assumiu. – É que isso é muito novo para mim. Eu sempre pensei que ficaria sozinha, que nunca entenderia o amor, que o meu trabalho sempre superaria qualquer falta. Mas olhe para mim? Eu tenho uma filha, eu me apaixonei e agora estou nesse vestido branco, pronta para me casar. – Falou ela nervosa.

Angela gargalhou e olhou para o rosto confuso de Temperance.

- Eu sei, Sweetie, é muita coisa para você digerir assim, tão rápido. – Angela falou e ainda sorrindo comentou. – E você está linda de branco, mesmo insistindo que não deveria usar.

- Mas eu não deveria mesmo, o branco representa a virgindade. E eu não sou virgem há muito tempo, até porque eu e o Booth temos uma vida sexual muito ativa.

- Oh.. Eu acredito nisso, mas eu quero os detalhes em outro momento. Antes eu quero que você venha aqui. E olhe-se no espelho e veja o quão maravilhosa está.

Angela a levou até um espelho de corpo inteiro que estava no fundo do quarto. Temperance parou de frente a ele e se olhou. Ela tinha que admitir que estava linda, o belo vestido que Angela e Cam escolheram era divino.

Era um vestido tomara que caia com um corpete em renda e uma saia discreta e em camadas. A maquiagem era leve e realçava seus belos olhos e Angela tinha deixado seu cabelo solto e em cachos que caia em cascata em seus ombros.

- Agora é hora das tradições. – Falou Angela. – Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue.

Temperance olhou incrédula para Angela e ia começar a protesta quando Cam entrou na sala.

- Trouxe uma coisa velha. – Falou ela sorridente.

- E eu tenho uma coisa emprestada. – Disse Angela Feliz. – Só falta algo novo e algo azul.

- Eu acho que sei o que pode ser. – Disse Cam e sorriu.

- Eu não quero fazer tradição nenhuma. – Disse Temperance e pareceu uma garotinha de 5 anos.

- Quer sim. – Disse Angela e abriu uma caixa. – Aqui eu tenho uma coisa emprestada. Eu usei esse sapato num casamento que eu fui. Só usei uma vez. Mas ele está limpo e é perfeito.

E Angela não podia está mais certa, o sapato era branco e rendado, simples, mas combinava com o vestido. Cam ao vê ficou encantada.

- Dr. Brennan, ele é lindo.

- Sem formalidade hoje, Cam. – Disse Temperance e sorriu. – E sim, ele é lindo.

Sorrindo Angela abraçou a amiga e juntas colocaram o sapato. Assim que estava tudo pronto, Cam pegou a caixa que ela tinha entrado no quarto.

- Isso é algo velho. – Disse ela e abriu. – Max falou que era um colar que foi da mãe dele. É algo velho.

- E algo azul. – Comentou Angela.

Dentro da caixa havia um belo colar, o pingente era em formato de coração com uma pedra de brilhante de safira. O azul da pedra era tão brilhante quanto à pedra do anel.

- Que lindo – Falou Temperance. – Por que ele não veio trazer?

- Ele disse que precisava deixar você se arrumar e assegurar ao Booth que tudo sairia bem. – Falou Cam

- Ao Booth? – Perguntou ela confusa. – Ele está nervoso?

- Sweetie, é o casamento dele. Eu tenho certeza que ele está a ponto de ter um infarto.

Angela e Cam gargalharam divertidas. Cam colocou o colar e olhou para Temperance.

- Só falta algo novo.

- O anel. – Falou Angela. – Mesmo sendo de três semanas atrás ele é algo novo.

- Isso mesmo. Então... temos tudo resolvido. – Falou Cam. – Vou chamar o Max.

- Cam, espere. – Falou Angela. – Falta só mais uma coisa para completar a tradição.

Cam e Temperance olharam confusa para Angela, ela pegou uma bolsa que estava em cima da cama e tirou de lá uma cinta liga branca.

- Angela, você vai fazer o Booth tirar, num vai? – Falou Cam com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Disse Angela e deu a cinta para Temperance.

Temperance não disse nada, ela estava tão curiosa quanto Angela e Cam pra ver a reação de Booth. Assim que ela ficou pronta, Cam saiu e foi buscar Max. Angela a deixou sozinha no quarto e foi buscar Hodgins.

Então Temperance se viu mais uma vez de frente para o espelho. Ela respirou fundo e tentou acalmar seu coração que estava correndo de ansiedade. Um sorriso se apoderou de sua face quando ela se viu ali, pronta para casar, desde que Booth entrou em sua vida que ela viu tudo mudar, cada parede que ela ergueu em seu coração Booth consegui quebrar todas e a tirou do buraco de solidão. E lá estava ela, indo de encontro a tudo que acreditava, ela tinha uma filha, ela ia casar. Ela seria feliz como nunca imaginou antes. E pela primeira vez em anos ela se permitiu não pensar, não racionalizar. Hoje ela deixaria seu cérebro em ponto morto e entraria de coração nesse compromisso.

Temperance ainda estava perdida em pensamentos quando Max entrou.

- Temp, você já est... Oh my God.

- O que foi, Pai? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Você… está linda. – Falou Max emocionado. – Oh God, minha garotinha vai casar.

Temperance se limitou a sorrir e foi até o pai e o abraçou.

- Oh Pai. Eu estou tão nervosa. – Ela sussurrou.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Temp. Você vai ser tão feliz. – Ele disse e pegou o rosto dela delicadamente. – Você não pode ter escolhido uma pessoa tão boa para amar quanto o Booth. Vocês são perfeitos juntos, e eu sei que ele cuidará de você.

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu e inspirou fundo. – É melhor irmos, se eu começar a chorar e borrar a maquiagem a Angela me mata.

Gargalhando Max ofereceu o braço e juntos eles foram para a pequena capela ao lado.

*.*.*

Booth andava de um lado a outro a todo o momento. E sempre olhava para a porta da igreja. Hank já tinha tentado acalmá-lo, mas foi em vão. Parker também já tinha tentado falar com ele, mas parecia que nada podia acamá-lo.

Parker estava brincando com Christine, Rebecca também estava lá e por mais irônico que parecesse ela estava cuidado de Christine e Parker.

- Seeley, pare de andar de um lado a outro. Você vai fazer um buraco no chão. - Falou Jared.

- Cala a boca, Jared. – Falou Booth com raiva. – Eu estou nervoso, e se Bones não quiser fazer mais isso, e se...

- E se nada, Seeley. Você deve saber melhor do que ninguém que se ela se comprometeu com isso ela vai até o fim.

- Eu sei, mas...

E Booth nunca teve a oportunidade de terminar a frase, a marcha nupcial tocou naquele instante. Todos se levantaram e olharam para a porta. As damas de honra e os padrinhos e madrinhas entraram e logo atrás vinha ela.

- Ela está linda. – Sussurrou Booth. E por um momento ele esqueceu de respirar. Ela estava agarrada no braço do pai com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

Então seus olhos se encontraram e ela abriu um sorriso encantador. E isso fez Booth arquejar de encantamento, ele ainda estava tentando se acostumar com o quanto abençoado ele era, estava se casando com a mulher que amava. Tinha dois filhos maravilhosos e sua vida prometia um futuro cheio de felicidades e isso era demais até para ele.

Aos poucos ela se aproximava, passo por passo, ambos com olhos cheios de lágrimas, uma felicidade quase sufocante tomava conta deles.

Temperance chegou ao altar, Max e Booth trocaram aperto de mãos e Temperance entrelaçou o braço com o de Booth.

- Você está linda. – Ele sussurrou para ela.

- Você também. – Ela disse.

- Estamos todos aqui presentes para celebrar... – E assim o padre começou a cerimônia.

Depois de todo o sermão e os votos trocados chegou o momento mais esperando.

- Seeley Booth você aceita Temperance Brennan como sua legítima esposa, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separem?

- I do. – Falou ele e deslizou delicadamente a aliança no dedo dela. E com carinho beijou sua mão.

- E você Temperance Brennan aceita Seeley Booth como seu legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separem?

Ela o encarou, respirou fundo e sorriu.

- I do. – E assim como ele colocou a aliança e beijou a mão dele suavemente.

- Então pelo poder que me é concebido. Eu vós declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

E foi isso que Booth fez, a puxou pela cintura e colou seus lábios. As palmas que eram ouvidas foram momentaneamente esquecidas. Lábios e línguas duelavam, sentindo e adorando. Booth a soltou a contra gosto e ambos deram as mãos. E juntos saíram da igreja sendo saldados com palmas.

Já na festa Angela os chamou.

- Vocês vão dançar a primeira música como casados. – Falou ela. – Eu escolhi duas, mas primeiro uma calma e leve, depois uma mais dançante.

- Você disse que seria só a primeira, Angela. – Falou Booth.

Angela se limitou a olhar para cara dele com desprezo. Assim que ela se afastou foi possível escutar os primeiros acordes da música '_A Thousand Years'_ de Christina Perri. Booth a puxou até o meio da pista de dança e ao embalo dos acordes a abraçou.

- Bones, eu estou tão feliz. – Booth comentou. – Meu maior sonho se tornou realidade.

- Seu maior sonho era se casar? – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Sim, me casar, ter filhos. Construir uma família, e eu consegui isso, consegui realizar tudo isso com a mulher que eu amo. – Ele disse e a beijou suavemente. – Eu te amo, Temperance.

- Eu te amo, também.

Quando os últimos acordes da música começou a tocar, Booth sussurrou junto com a cantora:

- _I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

Temperance o encarou emocionada e ficaram assim por um tempo até que a musica dançante, que Angela tinha mencionado, surgiu e Temperance começou a rir.

- Que foi, Bones? – Perguntou Booth e sorriu também.

- Essa música Angela sempre diz que foi feita para mim. Claro que isso não é verdade até por que eu nem conheço a artista. Mas uma vez eu prestei um pouco mais de atenção a letra e percebi que ela estava certa. – Falou Temperance. Os acordes de 'I do' de Colbie Caillat invadiram a pista e outros casais também estavam dançando. Booth parou por um momento para entender a letra e sorriu abertamente quando entendeu o significado.

Ainda dançando suavemente Temperance sussurrou para ele uma parte da música também:

- _Ooh, what did I get myself into. You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

Ele sorriu divertido para ela, continuaram dançando até que Angela chamou a atenção de todos levando uma cadeira até o meio da pista.

- Hora da tradição. – Gritou ela. A música imediatamente parou e os casais deram espaço na pista. Angela puxou Temperance até a cadeira e a sentou lá.

- Booth, você tem que tirar a liga dela. – Ela falou. – E tem que ser com a boca.

Booth olhou horrorizado para Angela, e começou a ficar vermelho de vergonha.

- Nem vem, Angela. – Ele falou nervoso. – Nossos filhos estão aqui. Isso não é muito apropriado...

- Seeley, não se preocupe com as crianças. Michele e Finn estão com Parker, Christine e Michael nos jardins. – Falou Cam.

- E Sweets? Ele só tem 12 anos. – Tentou argumentar Booth.

- Hey. – Falou Sweets com a boca cheia.

- Sweets, está bem grandinho Booth. – Falou Angela. – Vamos logo com isso.

Booth olhou desesperado para Temperance e encontrou ela sorrindo divertida da situação.

- Bones, você deveria está me ajudando. – Ele sussurrou para ela. – E isso não é engraçado, pare de rir. Se eu levantar o vestido todos vão ver sua perna.

- Booth, deixe de agir como macho alfa e faça isso logo de uma vez. E eu não tenho vergonha da minha perna. – Ela disse e sorriu mais ainda.

- Come on, Booth. – Gritou Hodgins. E Booth o atirou um olhar mortal.

Pensando nas possibilidades ele percebeu que só tinha duas opções: levantar o vestido ou colocar a cabeça por dentro do vestido. Ele com certeza estava em duvida de qual era o mais constrangedor. Optando pela segunda opção ele respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos dela.

- Vamos lá, Bones. – E dando seu sorriso charmoso, enfiou a cabeça por baixo do vestido.

Todos ficaram surpresos e prenderam a respiração. Temperance deu uma gargalhada, e isso serviu para quebrar a tensão que estava no ar. Hodgins e Sweets começaram a incentivar Booth, Angela filmava tudo e sorriu divertida. Cam estava num canto explicando a Arastoo a tradição.

Temperance ainda ria quando parou e prendeu a respiração e todo mundo a viu ficando vermelha.

- Ok, Booth, você já pode sair daí. – Gritou Max se levantando.

Segundo depois Booth saiu com a liga entre os dentes e um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Ele conseguiu. – Gritou Hodgins.

Mais palmas foram ouvidas e a música voltou a tocar. Levantando Temperance da cadeira ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Me diz quem está rindo agora, Temperance.

Ela sentiu um arrepiou tomar conta do seu corpo, e isso sempre acontecia quando ele usava seu primeiro nome de forma tão sensual e rouca.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso.

- Eu sou beijei sua coxa.

- Eu sei, mas você sabe que seu toque me desperta. – Ela falou e o encarou. – Vamos sair daqui?

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – Ele falou e entrelaçou os dedos com o dela.

*.*.*.*

- Alguém viu os noivos? – Perguntou Angela. – Brenn precisa jogar o buquê.

- Eles não estão mais aqui. – Falou Sweets. - A SUV de Booth sumiu.

- Oh my God. Eles fugiram... Eu não acredito. – Falou Angela.

- Eles deixaram um bilhete. – Falou Finn, que entrava com Michele e as crianças no salão. Ele entregou o papel a Angela.

_"Angie,_

_Desculpe ter fugido desse jeito, é que eu e Booth precisávamos sair o mais rápido possível e sei que você entende. Meu pai e Hank cuidarão da Christine, Jared e a esposa dele ficarão na nossa casa cuidando deles também._

_Eu não posso ficar para jogar o buquê, mas eu quero que você o entregue a Cam, e diga que eu a agradeço por ter me ajudado durante os preparativos e por ser minha amiga assim como você é para mim. _

_E Angie. Obrigado por tudo, sem você para me ajudar eu não conseguiria. Love you._

_Voltaremos no domingo. _

_Com amor, Brenn."_

Terminando de ler Angela enxugou as lágrimas e entregou o buquê a Cam. Respirando fundo ela olhou ao redor e gritou:

- VAMOS A FESTA.

A festa continuou pelas próximas 4 horas, e ninguém ligou para a ausência dos noivos.

E falando nos noivos...

A quase 15km de distância dali, Booth pegava sua esposa no braço e entrava com ela num quarto de hotel. E roubando um beijo de tirar o fôlego, Booth a colocou na cama e em meio a ansiedade de fazer amor eles nunca souberam como o aviso de "não incomode" chegou a porta.

THE END

* * *

Nota: Quiser saber mais sobre:

**Tradição do anel Claddagh**: mania*de*princesa.*blogspot.* /2012/*02/o-anel-de*-claddagh.*html

**Tradição do Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue: **www.*ramarim.* /site/*mundo-fashion*/2013/05/*atencao-noivas-*tra dicao-americana-*para-o-dia-do*-casamento*/

**Tradição da cinta-liga: **www.*casaeventos*. /*conheca-a-tradicao-*da-cinta-liga-na*-festa-de-c asamento*/

Vídeos:

**A Thousand Years : **www.*vagalume.* /*christina-perri*/a-thousand-years-traducao.*html 

**I do: **www.*vagalume.* /*colbie-caillat*/i-do-traducao.*html

TIREM OS ASTERISCOS ^^


End file.
